Currently, many people use multiple computers, such as their home computer, work computer, laptop computer, and so forth. When using multiple computers, situations can arise where a user desires to synchronize changes to documents across two computers. This synchronization allows changes made to a document on one of the computers to be automatically made on the other computer as well. However, this synchronization is not without its problems. One such problem is that different changes can be made to the documents on the two computers before they are able to synchronize with one another, making it difficult to determine exactly how to synchronize the documents.